total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Jo
Jo, labeled The Take-No-Prisoners Jockette, was a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Poisonous Pythons. She later returns to compete on Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. Personality Jo is not the person to run to if one is looking for a friendship. She is competitive to an enormous extent, strategic, and overall has a harsh personality that is difficult to break through. Jo believes that she is the strongest competitor and most deserving of the million dollar prize. She will turn anything to a competition, from breakfast to recovering from an unexpected event. She will even not hesitate to sacrifice the life of another if she deems necessary. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction She is put on the Poisonous Pythons, after she was chosen by Scott to be a part of the team, though she is ungrateful that she is on his team. Jo even begged Sky to choose her for a teammate, but she took too long, as she chose all of her friends first. She constantly insults his intelligence, and tells him that she is voting for him the first chance she gets. Dancing With Cowboys 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Western Tough for the Polocrossie The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous The Wild Bunch of Losers Serpent Showdown Aftermath: The Unlimited The Final Finalé Total Drama Around the World Australian Rivals She makes a cameo with Heather in the episode, and they are supposed to demonstrate the challenge, but Chris forgets to do so. She soon gets into an argument with Lightning (who is furious about her cameo), and calls him an idiot. She later is able to host the elimination ceremony with Heather, and insults Lightning again, before she announces the votes, and that Sadie is eliminated. Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions She returns with the other contestants, and is told to join the plane. She makes a comment about everyone being dumb enough to let Lightning get 5th place, which causes him to tell her to shut up, and calls her Joanna, which causes her to get up ad to yell at him to never call her that again. He pisses her off again, which causes her to choke him, and to tell him that she is to the one that he wants to mess with. She is thrilled that she is a part of Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Jo is put on the Mutant Laser Squirrels in the first episode, and attempts to help her team out, but nothing comes of it. When her team loses the first challenge, she is put in the bottom 2, thanks to Lightning campaigning everyone to vote her off, which does not really work. She gets the final marshmallow, and taunts Lightning for thinking that his campaign would work, and tells him that she is coming after him. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Appearances Gallery Overall= |-| Total Drama Wild West= |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= See also Category:Females Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Poisonous Pythons Category:New Season 2 contestants Category:Non-Mergers in Season 2 Category:Anti-Villains Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:12th place Category:Cameo Characters